In certain fuel systems, such as for vehicles, a pump is provided to move fuel through the system such as from the tank to the engine. A filter element is sometimes provided downstream (on the pressure side) of the pump to protect downstream components. At start-up and during operation of the system, air can be pushed into the filter housing. It is desirable to vent the accumulated air in the housing to avoid the air being pushed through the element. The air can create erratic fuel delivery, and affect performance of the downstream components.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,110 discloses a filter assembly and element for fluid applications which require a purging of air. The drain path for the vented air is provided centrally through the element and more particularly through a separate and independent fluid channel. The fluid channel directs air from a vent orifice in an upper end cap of the filter element to a drain path through a central standpipe or otherwise through the lower end of the housing to a drain port. The vent orifice is integral with the element, and is thereby replaced when the element is replaced to reduce the risk of clogging. The filter element illustrated in this patent provides a primary flow path for the fuel and a drain flow path.